Secrets
by thehip-hopprincess
Summary: Imani, an old friend of Chad's, comes back to Albuquerque. They were as close as ever 'til she moved away. Now she's back and going to East High but there's a big secret she's hiding. But now, Taylor is getting jealous of Imani and Chad hanging out.
1. Prologue

**Chad Danforth and Imani Jones were best friends when they were eight-years old…**

Two children playing basketball inside an apartment complex appear on the screen. "Ha, beat ya again," the girl laughs as she shoots the ball again.

"You cheated," Chad said as he stuck his tongue out at her

**Until she moved…**

"So you're moving," Chad asked looking at his best girl friend.

Imani nodded. "My daddy, got this big job and were moving to Burbank, California tomorrow," Imani said sadly.

**She enjoyed her new life in California.**

Three teenage girls ride up to a high school in an ice blue Mercedes: one girl is driving; one in the passenger seat and the other is in the back.

Two of the girls look just alike. They are twins, Jazmine and Rocsi

_She got her own house_

_She got her own car_

_2 jobs, work hard, you a bad broad_

_If you ain't on, sit down_

_If you ain't on, sit down_

_If you ain't on, sit down_

The car door then slams and the song ends. The girls get out and struted towards the building. Even though she is older she still looks like Imani.

**She meets a boy…**

"Hey, Darnell," Imani smiled at the boy.

"What's up," he looks at her.

"Do you wanna…dance," she asked the music at the party.

He nods as she grabs his hand and leads him to the dance floor in the middle of the room.

_Do you know what you started?_

She danced against his body with her back to him, grinding slowly to his body and to the music. She bent over and started shaking her butt against him.

Then she stood back up straight and moved against him.

_I just came here to party_

_But now we're rockin on the dance floor, actin' naughty_

As the music's bass got louder, she reached her hands behind her around his neck. He rocked with her body as she grinded on him he put his hands on her waist.

_Your hands around my waist_

_Just let the music play_

Then Imani turned around in his arms with her arms still around his neck, still rocking her hips to the music;

now they were looking straight into each others eyes; they were so close their bodies were touching.

_We're hand in hand chest to chest and now we're face to face_

_I wanna take you away_

_Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play_

_I just can't refuse it_

_Like the way you do this_

_Keep on rockin' to it_

_Please don't stop the, please don't stop the_

_Please don't stop the music_

**Something happens…**

"That…that…that asshole," Imani breathed out to her friends as tears streamed down her face. "I can't believe him.

His homeboys talkin' some 'I can't believe you fucked Imani' and all that shit. I'm so damn heated."

"That do sound like Cameron," Jazmine said trying to rationalize with her friend.

"but not Darnell," Rocsi finished her sister's sentence.

"I heard him. And that's not the worse part," Imani cried as she laid her head in Jazmine's lap with tears falling.

**She moves back to Albuquerque… **

She knocks on the door. She takes deep breath. "Do I know you?" Chad asked as he looked her.

"It's me Imani,"

**She starts to hang out with Chad…**

"Why haven't you talked to me? You've been hanging out with that new girl," Taylor spat.

"Are you jealous of Imani," Chad asked in disbelief.

**Now she has **_**Secrets**_

Read now!


	2. Chapter 1: Nice to See You Again

The girl looked into the house. She thought about if she knock or go back to her hotel room at the Motel 6. She had mid to dark caramel skin, light brown eyes, and black hair with red streaks in it. She took a deep breath before she knocked. _Did he still live here? It's had been about 9 years since she'd him. _Her thoughts were interrupted but by the opening of the door. She ran her fingers through the middle of her head pushing her hair away from her face. "Hi Mrs. D," she smiled to the light skinned woman with light brown straight hair and natural blond-ish highlights.

"Imani is that you. After all these years," Mrs. Danforth said astonished as she hugged the teenager. "How have you been all these years? Doing well in school, I know. I remember you used to come over here every time you got a report card and show me straight A's. And still singing as well I'm guessing. I remember you used to love being in the church choir, singing those solos."

"We'll I try," she smiled. "I was wondering if Chad was here," she asked as she scratched the back of her neck still trying to keep the same smile on her face.

"Well go on up the stairs he's the second door on the right, if you reach the bathroom you've gone to far. You should be able to smell his socks from the hall," Mrs. Danforth joked.

"Thanks, Mrs. D; I won't be here long," Imani smiled as she ran up the stairs.

She knocked on the door. She took another deep breath. The door opened and she saw a light skinned boy with a voluminous mid-brown afro. Imani smiled gently. "Do I know you?" Chad asked as he looked her.

"Wow, what a welcome," she said sarcastically. "You don't recognize me?" She looked at the blank expression on his face. "You haven't changed a bit. It's me Imani from when we were kids." It didn't surprise her much. She had grown a lot. She had flipped out her hair and put red streaks in it. She was a lot older and she'd filled out in the right places. She didn't look like the same hip-hop street tomboy she was years ago.

"Is that you?" Chad asked stepping closer to her. She took a step back and answered. She had a problem with people getting to close to her

"We'll it ain't the Easter bunny is it," she said rudely before she smiled and hugged him. She laughed "I'm kidding."

"I didn't recognize you. You look…wow… You look completely different," Chad said stumbling for words.

"Well are you gonna invite me in or am I gonna have to force myself in," she joked. He moved away from the doorway to let her in. She walked into the room. She ran her fingers across the wooden dresser. She glanced down and saw a picture of a girl. She had shoulder-length black hair with a lime-green headband in it. She had on a lime-green deep cut v-necked baby-tee shirt with a white and black polka-doted under-laying the green one; the girl in the photo also had in big gold hoops. She picked up the framed-photo. "Who's this girl?" she asked looking at the photo then at Chad.

"Oh that's Taylor, my girlfriend," Chad said looking at her and then towards the ground.

"Well she's pretty and that banner says 'Scholastic Decathlon Champions' so I'm guessing she's pretty smart," Imani said putting the picture down.

"Yeah, she's pretty awesome,"

"Well I gotta go, Chad, but I hope I can see you again," she walked out of his room, down the stairs, and out the door.


	3. Chapter 2 Welcome to East High

Imani woke up from her hotel room at the Motel 6. It wasn't the best place to live but it had a bed, a bath, and breakfast and that's all she needed. Before her dad was rich she was used to living with the bare minimum to survive. She stretched her muscles as she got out of the bed and into the shower. She loved the feeling of the hot water on her flesh. _Ahh,_ she moaned as the water beat down on her skin.

Imani climbed out of the shower and put the towel around her body. She quickly dried and dressed herself. She put on white beater with a shawl over it. She has on blue jeans with a silver design on the ankle up almost to her knee .Her shoes consisted of the Pastry's in light blue. She brushed her teeth and put crimped her hair. She had her all black hair down with small delicate curls in it. She grabbed her red Louis Vuitton backpack with her initials "IJ" monogrammed on it and her binder. She grabbed her card key and walked out the door.

The bus stop was a few blocks away from her hotel. She stood there for a few minutes and the bus appeared. She walked onto the bus and stood up by the window.

"So where are you headed, little lady?" the bus driver asked with a southern accent.

"East High School," she answered simply.

"We'll the bus stops right in front of it so you're in luck,"

About ten minutes passed and she could see a big concrete sign that said "East High School" in red writing. Imani threw a few coins into the bucket, got off the bus, and walked into the school.

She had no idea where anything was, but she was a quick learner. She said she needed to make sure her records were straights so she went to Mr. Matsui's office. "Principal Matsui," Imani asked as she knocked on the door.

"Yes, come in," he answered.

"I just came by to get my schedule. Today is my first day."

"Well okay, go see the secretary and she'll print it off for you."

"Thanks,"

She got her schedule and looked at her homeroom. She walked to room 307 in the 5th hall. _This ought to be fun _she thought as she tried to find the 5th hallway. She got there but she knew she was a good 10 minutes late. She finally found her room. She opened the door and was greeted by Miss Darbus.

"You must by Miss Jones," Miss Darbus said in the least annoyed tone. "Take a seat next to Miss Mckessie."

Imani sat down in the seat next to Taylor. She hung her backpack on her chair. She looked bored. Chad heard Darbus say "Miss Jones" but it didn't register who it was and he didn't look up because he was to busy talking to Troy about practicing during free period. His pencil rolled off his desk and fell behind his desk. He turned around and saw her. She was talking to Gabriella about where she could find Chemistry Lab II.

_What is she doing here_, Chad thought to himself as he grabbed his pencil and finished talking to Troy.

"So Chemistry Lab II isn't by Chemistry Lab I. Lab I is behind the school; lab II is three halls away from here in hall 2," Gabriella answered.

"This school is confusing," Imani smiled.

"Well I was the new kid last year so I know what it's like. My mom was transferred here from San Diego," Gabriella explained.

"Well me and my dad moved from here to Burbank, when I was eight," Imani said.

The bell rang loudly ending homeroom sending the students to first period.

"Well I have to go I have Italian next period so I'll see you later…" Imani had been talking to her from almost 20 minutes and didn't even know her name.

"Gabi," she cleared her throat, "My name is Gabriella and I'll walk you to class, I have that class too. I just have to go to my locker."

"Thanks, Gabi, but I need to go do something. I'll see you in class."

Imani walked out of the room and followed Chad. She waited for him to be alone. She eased behind him. She jumped up behind him, jumped on his back, and used her hands to mess up his hair. She jumped off his back and started to laugh.

"Hilarious, Imani," Chad said not amused. "Imani!!!" He yelled when her being there registered in his mind. "What are you doing here?"

"I go to East High, now," she smiled.

"So you're back from California."

"You could say that," she smiled.

Taylor stood a few lockers down and saw a girl talking to Chad. _Who is that? What is she talking to Chad about?_

"Well Chad see ya. I have to go," Imani smiled. She waved goodbye and walked away to her class.

She found hallway 2 with no problem. She walked into the class and took a seat next to Gabriella.

"_Benvenuti_ _ragazzi e ragazza _(Welcome boys and girls)," _Signorina_ Carmen said smiling as she wrote the assignment on the chalkboard in Italian. Since the class was AP you had to pass a test written completely in Italian. The teacher picked a name you were to answer to be called.

"_Ciao__, Signorina_ Carmen (Hello, Miss Carmen)," the class answered as they copied down the assignment in their notebooks.

"_Stella_," _Signorina_ Carmen said looking at Gabriella.

"_Si_," Gabriella smiled.

"Write the word for beauty on the bored," the teacher told her

"_Bellezza_," the teacher read out loud after Gabriella wrote on the word. "_Tutto buono_, very good. _Carmella_," she looked at Imani. Imani guessed that was her name for the class.

"_Si_," Imani answered.

"The Italian word for ring. As is someone's wedding ring,"

"_D'anello_," Imani answered.

"Well done, _bene fatto_," the teacher said again. She asked a few more pop words but then the bell rang.

* * *

**I put Imani's outfit in my pofile. I will start doing that with the other outfits as well**

**Click that little button and review because that will make me happy**


	4. Chapter 3: Pick Up in El Paso

Imani waited awhile after everyone had left the school. She lived slightly out of district and it would be easier to take the city bus than to ride out-of-the-way on a school bus and then have to walk about 2 miles, not that she minded the exercises, but it wasn't worth it. The questioning wouldn't be the best thing either. School let out at 3:10 so she waited until 3:20 to leave to catch the 3:25 bus. _I can't wait to get home. _She thought. It wasn't really "home" but it's a roof over her head, breakfast, a bed, and a shower, which was really all she needed. Her day was good so now she was tired. She got onto the bus. The bus driver wasn't the same on as the morning, which was expected. She tugged on the yellow cord to request her stop. She tossed a few cents in the bucket, as she had done that morning, and walked back to her hotel. She grabbed a few cookies from the lobby, and walked quickly to her room. She opened the small mini-fridge that she bought with some of her savings. She took the half-gallon of milk carton and poured some into a glass. Imani's first day was pretty good. She at least knew someone.

Imani turned on the television to watch reruns of _My Wife and Kids._ She remembered almost all the famous quotes. She hadn't seen every episode but she'd seen most of them but they had memories. She would remember when her mom would watch the episodes with her. She had a brief flashback about how her mom used to spend time with her and how Imani felt when she died. A small tear ran down her cheek. She flicked the tear off her face as quickly as it came. She leaned back and collapsed onto the bed. She turned her face into the pillow and screamed as loudly as she could. She was so upset. She couldn't even figure out why but she wanted to scream, and that she did. She screamed into pillow as loud as she could. After she screamed for about 10 minutes she sighed deeply. She massaged her temples and got up. She switched the television off, grabbed her bag and left the room. She got on the next bus to the mall. Maybe shopping would make her feel better. She doubted it, but she guessed it wouldn't do any worse.

She walked towards the rue21®. She needed to buy some more earrings and a few shirts. She saw a baby tee that was white with pink sleeves and said, "Luck has nothing to do with it when You're HOT!" in shiny green lettering and two clovers on it. She picked it up and grabbed some pink hoop earrings that matched the top perfectly. Then she went to the register.

"The top will be $10.99 and the earrings, $5.95. Your total will come to---" the cashier was interrupted.

"17.90, with tax," Imani smiled as she pulled a crisp 20 dollar bill out of her wallet.

"Thanks and come back soon," the cashier said annoyed while handing Imani back her change.

Imani pretended to ignore the girl's annoyed tone as she grabbed her bag and left the store.

She walked to the food court. She was a little hungry. She went to Cold Stone Creamery®. She ordered her favorite, a Birthday Cake Remix but instead of sprinkles she wanted an extra brownieShe grabbed her spoon and took a huge bite. _"Yum"_ she thought as she took a bite she closed her eyes to savor the moment, but when she opened them she saw a familiar face.

"I'm guessing that ice cream is pretty good," Chad said sitting down in the small chair next to her.

She smiled at him sarcastically and then took another bite of the ice cream. "This is the best ice cream in the world," she said swallowing the ice cream.

"I bet it's not all that great," Chad said looking at it and thinking about how Imani had eaten a bug on a dare when they were seven and said it tasted fine, it just needed some salt. "But it does look kind of good," he smiled.

"Here" she said as she used her spoon to cut a small piece of the ice cream off and slid it into his mouth in one fluid motion.

Chad's eyes flew open as the ice cream hit his taste buds. Imani slid the spoon out of his mouth slowly, because his lips were wrapped so tightly around it, it was nearly impossible to get it out of his mouth. "You were right that is the best ice cream in the world," he smiled.

He offered her the spoon back but she refused.

"When are you gonna learn, I am always right. Even back when we were kids I would always try to explain to you the logic of the world. Chad Danforth needs mental help, and Imani Jones is always right," Imani replied using her sarcastic smile.

"Shut up," Chad said laughing. "You think you are so-----"

"Oh, know I am" she said looking at him and raising one eyebrow "Whose the one that's been a straight 'A' student since the first grade, and who has been just been an amateur b-ball player since elementary."

"'Amateur'? I'm a great basketball player,"

"If you play anything like you did when we were eight, you ain't shit," Imani said smiling and finishing her ice cream. She pulled out her cell phone out of her to look at the time. _"Damn it"_ she said sharply. "I'm supposed to be there in 2 hours ago. And I'm hours away. I don't know how I forgot," she thought out loud.

Chad looked at her concerned. "What's up?"

"I have to go pick up my car. I have to get El Paso and I'm going to be late. I already missed my train and the place I'm picking it up is gonna close."

"I can give you a ride if you need one," Chad suggested looking up at her.

"If you don't have anything planned. I mean, I don't want to…"

"Don't sweat it."

She hugged him tightly and whispered something inaudible in his ear. Then she pulled away from him and kissed him friendly on the cheek. "Thanks so much" 

She got up and grabbed her bags and followed him to his car.

They didn't know they were being watched. After they were gone a blonde girl stood up from behind the fake bushes at the mall. She looked at her phone to make sure she had everything filmed_. "Technology is a fabulous, fabulous thing almost as fabulous as me,"_ she thought out loud as she looked at her pink-rhinestone-studded Sidekick®. "Oh, poor, poor, wittle, Taylor; she's going to be crushed when I show her this," she said and, then squeaked her signature high pitched laugh, as she played back the video. Sharpay fixed her pink sunglasses and walked from bushes. She knew if her mother found out she would get the "spying is beneath a young lady of your stature, bearing, talent…blah, blah, blah" speech. Sharpay was satisfied with her work now she would make sure she timed it right to ruin Taylor's life. Sharpay partially blamed Taylor, more so Gabriella but somewhat Taylor, for her understudy role as Minnie in the _Twinkle Towne Musical_. If Taylor hadn't been the brains behind the plan to get the gym and scholastic decathlon room evacuated to get Gabriella and Troy their audition then lead the school to two championships, in addition to, taking _her musicale_ from her, and her brother, but mostly her; then ruined her chances with Troy at the same time. She walked out of the mall and into her pink Mustang convertible with her initials on it in white. She backed out of the parking space and headed home.

**Meanwhile…**

Chad and Imani were cruising down the highway. Chad didn't have the nicest car she'd ever seen but it worked, barely. Imani glanced at the map to see how far they were as she changed to radio station. "Pop Bottles" by Birdman and Lil' Wayne came on.

Chad began to rap the hook. "Okay, we poppin' champagne like we won a championship game…"

"That's the exit," Imani said looking up from the map onto the road to the sign that read "Exit to I-10 East ½ mile"

"…feel like I got on a championship ring…" Chad continued the song as they passed the sign that said ¼ mile to exit

"Here comes the exit," Imani said a little louder and a little annoyed at the fact he was in the far left lane, and making no attempt to get over.

"'Cause we ball hard; oh we ball harder. I am the Birdman and I'm the… "

"There's the exit Chad!!" Imani yelled as they went under the bridge of the exit they had missed. She messaged her temples as she sighed deeply. They were already late and the next exit was about 10 miles down the interstate. "Pull-over I'm driving," Imani said.

"What do you mean your driving?" Chad asked.

"Just what I said. Now pull-over,"

Chad looked at the expression on her face and knew she was not in the mood to argue. Then, he reluctantly pulled his '93 Nissan Maxima over onto the shoulder. He pulled it into park and got out. Imani slid herself over the armrest and into the driver's seat. She waited for him to get into the car, then she adjusted the mirrors. She pulled back into the lane and started driving. She knew what she was about to do was dangerous and illegal but she was to upset and on a schedule to care. She got into the far left lane and waited until the traffic subsided on the opposite side of the interstate then she pulled the car medium between the two sides of the interstate. She was very quick and precise with her motions for two reasons. One, it was illegal and two people died every day doing this. It was stupid but that was the last thing on her mind. She finished her turn and then drove in the middle lane as if she had done nothing wrong. She smirked at Chad as she pulled onto the exit ramp to get on to Interstate 10 going east.

"See, that's why you're never going to drive my car again," Chad said looking at her and raising his voice.

"After I get my car in El Paso I won't ever have to drive it again," she spat back as she continued down the highway, "and if you would pay attention I wouldn't have had to do that." She sighed sharply as she kept driving.

"I'm sorry," Chad breathed out looking at her.

"It's fine. I appreciate the ride and everything,"

The angry expression on her face quickly faded into calmness. They continued the 50 minutes in silence with the exception of the radio still playing and Chad occasionally singing along with the music. Imani pulled the car into the small parking lot that was about three miles from the highway. Imani walked over to the garage. She knocked on it and looked into the small window. After a few moments she felt the garage door starting to lift.

All Chad could her were a few words being exchanged that were being yelled. He saw Imani snatch the keys from the tallish man and saw her walking away from him and into the shady-looking garage. After a few minutes of her being in the garage she drove out an ice blue Mercedes Benz.

"Nice car," Chad said getting out of his car to move to the driver's seat.

Imani smiled as she pulled out of the parking lot at 70-miles-per-hour and back onto the interstate without saying anything else.

About three hours later Imani arrived back at her dump-of-a hotel room. She took a hot shower and then lied down on her bed. It was almost 11:30pm. She reached onto the nightstand and into her small bag to pull out her White BlackBerry® Pearl. She was still lying on the bed but she pulled the phone close to her face. "hey pops, im doin fine here. don't worry bout me. hows cali been since i left. txt bac if u can. thnx 4 send'n my car. wish u coulda dropped it off urself but I kno how busy u r. hope u get dis soon luv u. mani xoxo." She pressed the send button and the text message was gone. She hoped her dad would reply soon but she knew how busy he was. He'd probably get the message and right before he could respond he'd have to meet with a new client, or have to sign some important papers, or something else famous CEO's of an important record labels do. She didn't like the rich life, but that wasn't the reason she ran away. The reason was far bigger.


	5. Chapter 4: Talent Show Time

Imani sat annoyed in Miss Darbus' homeroom. She remembered Gabriella saying that Miss Darbus', for some reason, chose to leave teaching juniors and move with them to teach senior homeroom. It wasn't like they learned anything in homeroom. All they heard were announcements and things that had nothing to do with them whatsoever.

"Pay attentions, Miss Jones," Miss Darbus said still reading the announcements. "They will be served in the cafeteria: chili-cheese fries, pizza, nachos, salads. Since it is the 3rd Thursday of the month they will be serving Chik-fil-A sandwiches as well. Of course since you are seniors you may leave campus for lunch as long as you are on time for your next class. Tonight is the opening night for the freshman-sophomore rendition of Romeo and Juliet. Show your support by showing up and watching their hard work pay off. Talent show sign-ups in the main hall. Depending on the number of talents there may be auditions. Sign ups will be over tomorrow after last periods. Please sign up before then. It is a lot of work to organize when the acts will come on. It will last during 4th period in the auditorium on Friday. Be ready to perform in front of your peers. Bring your best talent. Have fun. Do things that will set you apart from the rest, costumes that have something to do with your talent. The prize for third place prize will be a ditch-pass. Second place prize will be a $250 shopping spree to any mall. First prize will be a $ 5000 scholarship to any college in the country. Good luck."

The only thing that Imani heard was the talent show. She wasn't sure if she wanted to sign up or not. She loved to sing and was said to be good at it, but she was still new. She'd only been at school for three weeks she had a few friends, more like acquaintances, in her classes. She remembered Troy from when they were kids but he didn't seem to remember her. She made no attempt to get him to recognize her either.

Imani was so happy when the bell rang and Darbus dismissed them. She walked up to the sign up sheet. Before she signed up she wanted to see who she would be going against, if she did sign up. She saw a blonde girl who was in her home room. She signed Sharpay Evans in pink an in huge letters. She also saw Gabriella sign Troy and Gabriella. She a few more random people sign up. She wasn't sure who they were because she didn't have classes with them.

"'Sup, Imani," JT said looking at her from the sign-up sheet.

"Hey, JT," Imani smiled. JT was in her 3rd period chemistry class and her lab partner He was white with sand brown hair and hazel eyes. "So you're signin' up, too."

"Yep, 'too?' I don't see you're name on the list," JT said slyly looking up and down the list.

"Well now you do," Imani said walking past him, snatching the pen from his hand, and writing her name on the sheet. "So what are you gonna do."

"Me and a few of my dudes are going to do a song and dance to it," JT told her, "You?"

"I don't know, yet. I'm thinkin' bout singing. See ya," she waved bye to him. Her two classes before lunch went by fast. Imani was glad about this. She was hungry. Her stomach was growling louder than she had ever heard, but maybe it was just her because no one else seemed to notice it. She felt slightly dizzy but she ignored it, she knew it was because she was hungry. She was so happy when she got into the cafeteria.

She got chili cheese fries and a bottle of apple juice. She decided to sit with JT. "So are you gonna tell me what you're singing for the show," Imani asked putting one of the fries in her mouth.

"Not until you tell me what you're singing for the show," JT reasoned with her.

Imani leaned across the table and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Now will you tell me?" she asked looking at him with pleading eyes.

"I'm still not going to tell you. You're just going to have to wait," JT said winking at her.

"Well that's fine Friday's only four days away."

* * *

in this story East High is on block schedule. 4- 90 minute classes that they have for 1 semester. 

a ditch pass lets them skip any class of their choosing during the year and not be held responsible and will not have to do the work.


	6. Chapter 5: Talent Show Pt 1

Friday came fast for East High. Everyone was excited about the talent show. More so, getting out of school for it but for the performers they were excited to compete for the prizes. There were 15 acts to be performed. Imani was back stage getting ready. She was close to the end of the line-up.

"Hello, East High, I'm Janelle Parish, your StuCo prez," a few people applauded at her first statement, "and I will be your MC this afternoon. Welcome to the show. Our first girl is going to sing and play the piano. Please put your hand together for Kelsi Neilson singing 'Rainy Day'," Janelle announced into the microphone in the center of the stage. She then walked off the side of the stage. Ryan held her hand to guide her down the stairs. She took his hand but it made no sense, considering she was wearing a short dress.

Kelsi played an intro at the beginning of the song then started to sing:

I wake up in the morning  
Remember that you're gone  
I wondered where the sun went  
The rain is falling now

And I'm awake on this  
Rainy day and I'm  
Watching as my tears fall down the window pane  
Yeah, Yeah  
Didn't I, baby,  
Treat you right?  
And I watch the rain; it makes us pure again  
yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

I tried to come and see you  
But you wont let me in  
I know we've had our moments  
But can we start again?

Cuz I'm awake on this  
Rainy day and I'm  
Watching as my tears fall down the window pane  
Yeah, yeah  
Didn't I, baby,  
Treat you right?  
And I watch the rain it makes us pure again  
yeah, yeah, yeah

And tell me how I'm gonna live without you  
Feel like my world is falling apart  
I watch the rain  
Falling again  
Wash away  
Wash away

I'm awake on this  
Rainy day and I'm  
Watching as my tears fall down the window pane  
Yeah, yeah  
Didn't I, baby  
Treat you right?  
And I watch the rain it makes us pure again  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Yeah, yeah oh  
oh

The crowd remained silent for a moment because of the impact and emotion in the song. All of a sudden everyone went wild with cheers and applause. Janelle made her way back up onto the stage. "Wasn't she amazing? Give it up again for Miss Kelsi Neilson." The crowd started cheer once more. Kelsi started to blush but was able to get off stage so no one noticed. "Okay next up we have a quartet of musical amazement. When these boys get out here I want to here East High go crazy. Let me here you make some noise for JT, Tyler, Kyle and Virgil," Janelle said walking off the stage listening to a song start playing.

**JT**,_Kyle_, **Virgil**, Tyler, All

**Wish somebody knew  
What I was goin' through  
I need a doctor to tell me what I should do  
**_She's killing me  
It's hard to sleep  
_**Ain't no prescription made to treat what I got**  
  
She hit me with it, with it  
And she lets me get it get it

**(get it)**  
**How could something good like this  
Make me feel so sick?**  
Tell me why oh, why  
**(why, why)**  
She had to set my heart on fire  
Oh she's a heartburn  
And everytime I see her  
She makes my heart burn  
I'm all messed up for real  
**I'm telling you she's hot**  
The way she moves her body

**(She's hot)**  
The way she shakes her body  
She's ha-ha-ha-ha-ha  
Oh, she's heartburn  
  
Yeah it's kinda strange  
I've been here before  
Know it's bad but I still come back for more_  
_**Guess I'm a fool  
'cause I'm stuck on you  
**And I don't care 'cause I just want what you got  
Oh, oh**  
**  
She hit me with it, with it  
And she lets me get it get it

**(Let me get it)  
**How could something good like this  
Make me feel so sick?  
Tell me why oh why

**(Tell me why)**  
She had to set my heart on fire  
Oh she's heartburn  
And everytime I see her  
She makes my heart burn  
I'm all messed up for real (oh)  
**I'm telling you she's hot**  
The way she moves her body  
**(I'm telling you she's hot)**  
The way she shakes her body  
She's ha-ha-ha-ha-ha  
Oh she's heartburn

The whole student body cheered loudly for the four boys. Imani from behind the curtain screamed for the boys along with everyone else. Janelle came back up to introduce the next performer who was a girl acrobat with a boy who spun plates. It wasn't the most captivating performance she, or any one else, had ever seen. "Thanks for coming out to our talent show. We are going to have a quick break and then we'll be back in action," she then walked backstage instead of back into the audience.

* * *

hey check out my profile for a link to watch the dance JT and his boys did to the song in here. 


	7. Chapter 6: Talent Show Pt 2

There was a quick break for the second act of the show. Janelle said from the middle of the stage. "Our next act is a duet from one of East High's cutest couples, Mr. Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez. The two entered the stage from opposite sides.

Dj **Troy, **_Gabriella,__** Gabriella and Troy**_

  
No clouds in my storms  
Let it rain, I hydroplane in the bank  
Coming down with the Dow Jones  
When the clouds come we gone, we Rocafella  
We fly higher than weather  
And G5's are better, You know me,  
an anticipation, for precipitation. Stacked chips for the rainy day  
Jay, Rain Man is back with little Ms. Sunshine  
Rihanna where you at?  
  
_You have my heart  
And we'll never be worlds apart  
May be in magazines  
But you'll still be my star  
Baby cause in the dark  
You can't see shiny cars  
And that's when you need me there  
With you I'll always share  
Because _

When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella 

_You can stand under my umbrella ella, ella eh, eh, eh  
Under my umbrella ella, ella eh, eh, eh  
Under my umbrella ella, ella eh, eh, eh  
Under my umbrella ella, ella eh, eh,eh ,eh, eh, eh  
_  
**You're becoming a dream to me  
Fairytale fantasy  
Nothing can ever compare  
An image to my memory  
Girl I'm asking could you be my queen?  
A vision on a magazine  
That's when I'll be there  
It's something we both share  
Because  
**

**When the sun shine, we'll shine together  
You know I'll be here forever  
Although it's a lot of rain outside  
Girl it's getting late you can stay the night  
But you can dip out anytime whenever  
I can call a car I ain't tryna stress ya  
I'm looking for the one with the glass slipper  
Baby girl you can be my Cinderella ella, ella eh, eh, eh  
You can be my Cinderella ella, ella eh, eh, eh  
You can be my Cinderella ella, ella eh, eh, eh  
You can be my Cinderella ella, ella eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
**  
**You can run into my arms**  
_It's okay don't be alarmed  
__**Come into me**_  
_There's no distance in between our love_  
**So go on and say my name some **_**more**_  
_I'll be all you need and more_ **(ah… you ready?)  
**_**Because**_

_When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end_  
**But you can dip out anytime whenever  
I can call a car I ain't tryna stress ya  
I'm looking for the one with the glass slipper  
Baby girl you can be my Cinderella ella, ella, eh, eh, eh  
**_Under my umbrella ella, ella, eh, eh, eh_  
**You can be my Cinderella ella, ella, eh, eh, eh**  
_Under my umbrella ella, ella eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
_  
_It's raining_ **(rainin')**  
_Ooh baby it's raining _**(rainin')**_  
Baby come into me_ **(oh)**  
_Come into me_  
_It's raining_ **(rainin')**  
_Oh baby it's raining_ **(rainin')**  
_You can always some into me  
Come into me_

At the end of the song he kissed her gently on the lips. The crowd cheered as they usually did for an act. The end of the talent show neared there were only two acts left Imani's and Sharpay's.

Janelle came up to introduce Imani. "Well our next act is comin' and we don't know her very well. Let's see what this new girl got. Give it up for Imani Jones."

Imani came out from behind the stage in a medium length black dress with a headset microphone.

We break, break, we break, break, we break, break we're breaking down

We break, break, we break, break, we break, break we're breaking down

It's getting later baby, and I'm getting curious

Nobody's looking at us, I feel delirious

Cause the beat penetrates my body

Shaking inside my bones

And you pushin' up my button, taking me at my zone

Yeah,

The way that you stare, starts a fire in me

Come up to my room, you sexy little thing

And let's play a game, I won't be a tease

I'll show you the room, my sexy little thing

I wish you would push up on me

I wish you would push up on me

I wish you would light me if you say you want me

push up on me

I wish you would push up on me

I wish you would push up on me

I wish you would light me if you say you want me

push up on me

I know many guys just like ya, extremely confident

Got so much flavor with you but you the?

You wanna make me chase ya like you're a compliment

But let's get right down to it

I can be the girl that can break you down

The way that you stare, starts a fire in me

Come up to my room you sexy little thing

And let's play a game, I won't be a tease

I'll show you the room, my sexy little thing

I wish you would push up on me

I wish you would push up on me

I wish you would light me if you say you want me

Push up on me

I wish you would push up on me

I wish you would push up on me

I wish you would light me if you say you want me

Push up on me

We break, break, we break, break, we break, break we're breaking down

We break, break, we break, break, we break, break we're breaking down

I wanna see how you move

Show me, show me how you do it

You really got me on it, I must confess

Baby there ain't nothing to it

Baby how do you think you're fooling

You wanna come get me outta my dress

Oh,

**When Imani said "get me out of my dress" she pulled on the sleeves and yanked the dress off of her.**

**Revealing a short halter pink mini dress. The boys let out wolf whistles, which she had expected and was used to. **

The way that you stare, starts a fire in me

Come up to my room you sexy little thing

And let's play a game, I won't be a tease

I'll show you the room, my sexy little thing

I wish you would push up on me

I wish you would push up on me

I wish you would light me if you say you want me

Push up on me

I wish you would push up on me

I wish you would push up on me

I wish you would light me if you say you want me

Push up on me

We break, break, we break, break, we break, break we're breaking down

We break, break, we break, break, we break, break we're breaking down

Janelle made her way on stage to introduce Sharpay's act. "For our last act of our show we have one of East High's personal favorite singers and actresses, Miss Sharpay Evans." After Janelle got off the stage 80's pop music started to play and a blonde haired girl in a bikini top and shorts ran out with three other girls and 5 boys in swim-trunks and wife beaters.

_Sharpay singing,__** Actions**_

_Because I'm a blonde, I don't have to think._

**Sharpay pointed at her head looking dumb.**

I talk like a baby, and I never pay for drinks. 

**Three of the boys ran over with can drinks in their hands.**

_Don't have to worry 'bout getting a man  
_

**The rest of the guys run over to her**

_If I keep this blonde and I keep these tan,_  
**She pointed at her hair, then used her hands to push up her breast. **

_'Cause I'm a blonde, yeah, yeah, yeah.  
'Cause I'm a blonde, yeah, yeah, yeah._

**She shimmied side to side to the music**

_I see people workin', it just makes me giggle_

**She put her hand over her mouth and pretended to laugh as she looks over at the three Sharpettes who were mopping the floor in aprons.**_  
'Cause I don't have to work; I just have to jiggle.  
_

**One of the boys picked her up and carried her to a kitchen.**

_I'm a blonde, B-L-O-N-D.  
I'm a blonde; don't you wish you were me? _

I never learned to read, and I never learned to cook. 

**Sharpay picked up a cook book and threw it down then she started stirring an egg, shell and all. **

Why should I bother when I look like I look?  
I know lots of people are smarter than me,  
But I have this philosophy:  
So what?  
'Cause I'm a blonde, yeah, yeah, yeah. 

_I see girls without dates, and I feel so sorry for 'em,  
'Cause whenever I'm around, all the men ignore 'em,_

**The three Sharpettes were sitting at a booth in a restaurant with three of the boys but when**

**Sharpay walked up the boys ran from the table to sit with her. **

'Cause I'm a blonde, nyah, nyah, nyah.  
'Cause I'm a blonde, nyah, nyah, nyah.

They say that to make it, you need talent and ambition.  
Well, I got a TV show, and this was my audition:  
Umm ... okay ... what was it? ... umm ... 

**Sharpay looked really confused and tried to think hard**_  
Don't tell me ... Oh, yeah, okay.  
"Duck, Magnum, duck!"  
'Cause I'm a blonde, yeah, yeah, yeah.  
'Cause I'm a blonde, yeah, yeah, yeah. _

I took an IQ test, and I flunked it of course. 

**One of the boys handed her a piece of paper that had a huge "F-" on it the said**

"**IQ test"**_  
I can't spell VW, but I gotta Porsche,_

'Cause I'm blonde, B-L-I-N-D.  
'Cause I'm a blonde; don't you wish you were me?

[Spoken 

**She grabbed a ribbon and put on her that said "Miss August" a put a crown on her head.**_  
I just want to say that being chosen this month's Miss August,  
Is, like, a compliment that I'll remember for as long as I can.  
Right now I'm a freshman in my fourth year at U of A,  
But, my goal is to become a veterinarian 'cause I love children! _

'Cause I'm a blonde, yeah, yeah, yeah.  
'Cause were a blonde, yeah, yeah, yeah.

Girls think I'm snotty, and maybe it's true.  
With my hair and body, you would be too.

**She pushed up her hair and pointed at her body.**

_I'm a blonde, B-L- ... I don't know!_

**She had a look on her face asking "what are you" talking about.**_  
'Cause I'm a blonde, yeah, yeah, yeah.  
'Cause I'm a blonde, yeah, yeah, yeah.  
'Cause I'm a blonde, yeah, yeah, yeah!_

**Two of the boys got on their knees and she lied across them smiling at the people in the auditorium. **

"Thank you, thank you," Sharpay said blowing kisses to the audience as they cheered.

"Now that I have the results… I would like all the acts to come back on stage and give them a round of applause," Janelle introduced the performers back on stage. "Okay now all of you guys were amazing, seriously. But there are only a few prizes. In third place we have JT, Virgil, Tyler, and Kyle, with 'Heartburn'. Each of you will receive a ditch pass. For second place we have a tie, we have the singing duo of Troy and Gabriella and our favorite Sharpay Evans. Our first place winner is Miss Imani Jones. Thanks everyone for coming. The bell should be ringing right…about…now," as soon as she uttered those the bell rang. The contestant went back stage to change.

Imani had already put her jeans and just left the dress on to wear as a top.

"You will rue the day you ever messed with Sharpay Evans. Rue I tell you. How dare you take my talent show from me?" Sharpay said walking over to Imani.

"I thought you were good but I'm not the judge," Imani said putting her first dress in her bag.

"You know you only won because you looked like a total slut,"

"Excuse you. I won fair and square; and your one to talk. You're the one dressed like a ho looking for her pimp," Imani said picking up her bag.

"You have no idea who you're messing with. You with your trampy idea of stripping in front of everyone for an act," Sharpay said quickly retaliating to the statement with saying that she turned her head flipping her curly hair in Imani's face.

Imani not being able to hold her anger in any longer, grabbed the blonde hair and pulled her bag so she was face to face with her. After regaining herself she release Sharpay's hair she walked off before she did something awful to Sharpay.

JT ran to catch up with Imani. "What happened back there?" JT asked referring to Imani's altercation with Sharpay.

"Nothing," she said.

"If you don't tell me I might not invite you my party tonight," JT said quaintly putting a piece of bright green paper that said:

Yo, if you ready to party head over to JT's crib.

From 9:00pm to whenever.

to all the hot ladies out there where something sexy

"That hot lady part, applies to you to," JT said winking at her.

"I'll see if I can come," Imani said walking out to her car. "See ya, JT."


	8. Chapter 7: House Party

Imani looked at her hotel room clock. It was 8:30. She thought about getting up but ignored the idea. The party started in thirty minutes. She said knew with would take her at least an hour to get ready, and she didn't want to be the first one there so she decided to swing by at 10 o'clock. She then crashed hear head back against the pillow to go back to sleep. About thirty minutes later her phone started beeping. She knew it was the alarm. She set it so she wouldn't sleep through the party. She then got up to take a shower and change clothes. She threw on a light blue tank top on with a navy blue off-the-shoulder cover over it. She put on some blue jeans shorts with flip-flops.

Imani grabbed her phone and pulled open the drawer to grab the navy blue cover for her phone so it would match her outfit. She stuck her phone in her pocket and grabbed her keys of the night stand. She let out a yawn as she the got into her car. She was still a little tired but she knew she would get over that once she got to the party. She pulled grabbed the invitation that she had put in the armrest. She had to think about where Camille Lane was. It had been so long since she'd been around Albuquerque. She started to remember where were the streets were. _Camille is off of Jefferson and Jefferson should be on my left._ Sure enough, when she reached the intersection she saw Jefferson Road. She saw Camille Lane after going down the street about half a mile. She glanced at the invitation once more to make sure got the right house. _This is it, 2376 Camille Lane. _She parked the car in the grass to avoid it getting hit by any of the other ones there. She then walked up to the door. She heard loud music from the other side. She opened the door and walked in to the house. She didn't notice any one she knew but then again she was sort of new.

As she neared the living room through the crowd she caught a glimpse of JT dancing in the middle of the room with a can of Coke in his hand and Kimmi dance with him. She decided to move over to see who else had come to the party. She saw Troy dancing with Gabriella, although Troy had no kind of rhythm and stepped on Gabriella's foot at least three times she saw. She put a piece of hair behind her ear and walked over to the table with food on it. She grabbed a few chips from the bowl and dipped them in the small container of dip.

Imani was still facing the table when she was tapped on the shoulder. She screamed and jumped. She turned around noticing it was JT. "You scared the crap out of me. What the hell were you thinking?" Then she pushed him back away from her.

"My bad. I didn't think you were coming," JT told her.

"You really wanted me to come," she said in a suggestive babyish tone.

"Yeah," his cheeks started to turn light pink. "I wanted you to come."

"Well…let's dance," Imani said pulling his arm, leading him to the living room where the music was playing and the dance floor was. She put her arms around his neck as he placed his around her waist. She was enjoying the moment until she looked up into his eyes. His lips then leaned in towards hers. They touched for a moment but she pulled away.

"I can't do this," Imani said stepping away from him. "I'm sorry." Then she turned around long enough for him to grab her wrist and spin her to face him.

"No, I'm sorry. I was out of line for that. You still want to dance," JT said in a sincere tone.

She nodded and out her arms back her neck. As soon as she had got back comfortable in his arms she saw Sharpay.

"JT, you promised me a dance…remember," Sharpay said in a ditzy baby tone, twirling her blonde hair with her index finger and rolling her eyes at Imani.

JT was about to something when Imani interjected.

"It's fine JT. I'm tired anyways. I'm going home," Imani faked a smile and then walked away.

"Slut," Sharpay laughed into Imani's ear as she pushed passed her to get to JT.

"Bitch," Imani said back to her in the same tone.

As Imani reached the door she heard a familiar voice. She turned around and saw Chad with Taylor. She laughed to herself at his dancing but he had a lot more rhythm than Troy did, but they both should keep their moves on the court and not on the dance floor.

Imani walked out of the house and went to her car. She backed out of the lawn and headed back to her "house".


	9. Chapter 8: Good Day?

It had been about three weeks since Imani had blown into town. She and Chad had been hanging out a lot. They'd hung out after school sometimes too. Taylor seemed to be getting jealous but as dense as Chad was he didn't notice.

Gabriella talked to Taylor by her locker. "What is up with Chad? He hasn't hung out with me all week. He's been hanging out with that new girl in our homeroom," Taylor asked her best friend as she reached into her locker and got out her Spanish III book.

"I'm sure he's just busy. He's just being friendly and showing her around school. Kind of like what Troy did for me when I came," Gabriella said quaintly, trying to give Chad the benefit of the doubt. Right after she said that Troy came up behind her and kissed her on the cheek.

"But what happened to you and Troy after that. You started dating," Taylor said looking at Troy as he moved his lips from Gabriella's cheek to her neck. Gabriella started to giggle as she pushed him away from him and reminded him they were at school and Miss Darbus was watching them closely.

Chad walked over to his friends. "Hey, guys. Hey, Taylor," Chad said kissing Taylor's cheek. Taylor still had a disgusted reaction to the kiss even though she enjoyed it.

Gabriella sensed her friend's unhappiness and motioned for her and Troy to leave them alone.

Chad reached into his bag but was interrupted by Taylor talking. He slid it into his pocket so she could talk.

Taylor moved away from him to talk to him face to face. "What's been up with you, lately? You haven't called or talked to me in almost a week. You didn't even text me like you said you would."

"I've been," Chad took a deep breath, "busy."

"'Busy?' Busy with what or more like who? You've been hanging out with that new girl in class a lot," Taylor said hoping Chad would catch the hint that she was getting a little jealous. She said it in the "yeah, I'm jealous, but I have the right to be" tone.

"Are you jealous of Imani?"

Taylor smacked herself in the head with her palm. "Yeah, I'm jealous," Taylor almost yelled losing her calm and collected tone for a second but quickly regained herself. "We haven't talked at all. We need to talk hardly at all and my sister says…"

"Your sister always gives you boyfriend advice. Exactly how many boyfriends has she had, because the crazy stuff you tell me, she says about 'what boys should and shouldn't do…' I could guess not very many."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Taylor looked at him confused and angry all at the same time.

"Nothing, nothing at all," he sighed.

"We need to continue this conversation later. I'm going to be late for class messing around with you," Taylor said in a fierce tone, slamming her locker door in his face, making Chad jump. The she walked away in the opposite direction. She calmed herself enough to say, "I'll call you later, ok" from over her shoulder.

Chad walked down the hallway. He hid behind the wall in front of an empty classroom. He saw Imani coming and waited for the right time and grabbed her by the wrist and yanked her into the classroom and closed the door. "Listen, I really screwed up with Taylor."

"What 'cha do?" Imani asked curiously as she sat down on the top of the teacher's desk. "Something stupid I'm guessing."

"Well Taylor started yelling at me and then she said she was jealous. Then she said her sister told her something about boyfriends and then I told her that her sister's boyfriend rules are dumb."

Imani struck him in the side with her purse. "Stupid! You don't ever diss your girlfriend family. Not even if she disses them herself. Especially not their siblings. Duh"

"Before she walked off she said she'd call me."

"You need to get her something nice."

"You mean like this," Chad said as he showed Imani a beautiful ring. It was heart-shaped diamond with 2 small ones off-setting the larger one on a gold band.

"Ooh, that's cute. Let me try it on." She said as she pulled the ring out of the black case and sliding it onto her slender caramel colored finger. "Did you know you were gonna screw up… because this thing is at least $1000."

"Now don't tell her about it. I want it to be special and I don't want her to think I got her this just because I did something stupid."

"Who knew under that wild hair and inside of the little brain was a romantic side of Chad Danforth. It's none of my business but, how could you afford this?" she asked She took it off and put it back in the case, and then Chad put it in his backpack.

"I had a summer job at the Lava Springs Country Club. I bought a cheap car so I could buy something for her. I put it in the bank so I could keep adding to it. Then last week I went to the jewelry store and it was $1670. I was going to give it to her a few minutes ago until was started arguing."

"Good luck, with you love-life," Imani smiled as she got off the desk and walked out of the room. Chad walked out a few seconds later and into the gym for free period. The team had decided that they would have an extra practice that day. The team went into the locker room to change and start the practice.

Imani thought the gym would be empty so she grabbed the rack with balls on it and started shooting. She dragged the rack to the three point line. She shot one and _Swish! _The second one went up and she made that one too. She was just on it today. Imani shot a few more as she rotated around the three-point-line when she was about to shoot the last ball on the rack, she heard quiet whispers and turned around to see the whole East High senior varsity basketball team looking at her. She smiled and put the ball back on the rack. "My bad, I thought the gym would be closed free period."

"Wow, you're pretty good," Jason said looking at the team.

"Yeah, you are," Zeke replied after Jason.

"We'll were pulling an extra practice so if you don't mind…" Coach Jack Bolton began.

"Oh. Like I said my bad. Let me get my bag and I'm out." Imani said ignoring the fact that Coach Bolton was getting an attitude. She walked over to the bench and grabbed her blue Louis Vuitton then she walked purposely passed the team to harmlessly flirt. She waved gently. She noticed a few guys on the team followed her with their eyes. She was a pro at flirting to make her seem like a tease. She winked slyly at them and blew them a light kiss. "Later, Wildcats," She said as she squeezed out off the door.

"Bye," a few of the guys on the team answered; they talked almost transfixed.

"Now that your flirt secession is over," Coach Bolton glared at the few guys who played into her flirting. "Five laps around the gym, now!!" The guys groaned as the started to run around the gym.

Since basketball was not in the plans for that day Imani had to come up with something else to do for the next 20 minutes. Her time in the gym killed the first 10 minutes of free period. She decided to go into the auditorium to see what she could do in there. No one was in there. That was good. She walked over to the piano and played a beginning chord to warm up her voice. After she was warmed up she played an introductory accompaniment. She took a deep breath but right before she started to sing her phone started to ring:

"Shawty had them Apple Bottom jeans (jeans), boots with the furs (with the fur) the whole club was lookin' at her. She hit the flo' (she hit the flo') next thing you know. Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low. Them baggy sweat pants and the Reeboks with the straps (with the straps) turned around and gave that big booty a smack. (Hey!) She hit the flo' (she hit the flo') next thing you know. Shawty got low, low… " Imani reached into her purse and answered the phone. "Yo, what up this ya' girl Mani"

"Hey, sweetheart," a familiar voice said.

"Hey, daddy, what's up? I guess you got my text," she piped cheerfully.

"Yeah. I'm glad you're doing well. You never told me why you wanted to leave and go back to Albuquerque. When I got home from my trip in New York, I saw a note saying you had just up and left. You said just to trust you,"

"And I do need to be trusted. Believe me it's better for me to be here than still in Burbank,"

"Is there something wrong with you?" her father asked concerned.

"No, I'm fine. There is nothing wrong," she lied into the phone.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," she lied again.

"If you ever need anything just call me or come home. Did something happen at school while I was gone?" her father asked.

_Yes. _She thought. "No," she lied the third time. She was one of the prettiest, smartest, richest, most popular girls in school. Unlike most of the rich girls at school she was down-to-earth and wasn't snobby. And if you didn't know who her dad was you'd think she was just another girl who lived in LA. She used slang most of the time. She was good at basketball and she could sing.

Imani was sure of fact the she left hurt her father. She didn't want to lie to him did but it was the best way to go about things. She didn't want to jeopardize anything for him.

"You know, you and the record label are all I have and now that you're gone…" his voice trailed. "Did I do something?"

She wanted to hang up the phone right then. He was hurting and now it was making her hurt. She knew it was for the best. "You didn't do anything," she breathed out after a few moments of silence. She wanted to scream. "Daddy, I gotta go." She didn't want to talk to him anymore. "Could you put some money in my account?"

"Sure, sweetheart. I love you."

"I love you, too," she said as she pressed the red button to hang up. She wanted to cry. She was in such a good mood, but hearing her dad's sadness made her sad. She wiped the appearing tears from her face and continued playing the piano. This had never happened to her but for the first time in her life she was so sad she didn't even want to sing. She crashed her head against the keys of the piano making disharmonic chord.

Kelsi heard the noise and walked out from behind the curtain. "Was that you?" Kelsi asked timidly.

"Yeah," Imani said looking up. She began to play the same introduction she started before her father called. She played the whole song but she was too upset to sing the words. Imani grabbed her bag and left. She pushed her cell phone deep into her jean capri pocket. She wanted to go home; and not her stupid hotel room. She decided that it would be best if she cut off verbal communication with her dad. Texting and IM were the only way now. If she heard his voice she would miss him, and if she missed him, she would crack. She couldn't crack. She was very emotionally unstable, but she didn't like to let it show she played it off by being flirty or getting angry instead of showing sadness. She knew that was the next thing coming, getting angry. She might go off on the next person who said something to her for no apparent reason.

Imani's spent the rest of the very secluded and reserved. Usually she would have talked the whole day. She also didn't flirt back when a new boy in her 4th period flirted with her. She was so happy when the last bell rang. She ran to her locker to get her stuff and hurried to leave. She walked quickly to her car. She didn't bother to open the door she used a button on her key to lay down the top so she could just jump into the car. She put the key into ignition and drove back to the hotel room. She walked to the freezer/ mini fridge and grabbed the tub of Häagen Dazs Brown Fudge Sundae ice cream. She reached on top of the fridge to get a spoon. She plopped onto the bed and started to eat. Ice cream helped her cope with sadness. She finished most of the pint and put it on the night-stand. She lied down on the mattress and covered her head with the sheet and comforter. She tried to think about how she had gotten herself there. She didn't want to think about it. It was awful story. She had a flashback to a few months when she lived in Burbank, California.

**A few months ago…**

Imani and her friends were sitting at a cheap small restaurant in western Los Angeles. Jazmine and Rocsi were twins and had been her friends nice she'd moved to California when she was eight. They looked just alike. "Oh look, girl it's ya' man," Jazmine said as she drank her Coke talking to Imani.

"What you talkin' about. You know I don't go out with nobody," Imani laughed as she pushed a stray piece of hair out of her face trying not to smile at the boy her friends were talking about and the same boy who was looking directly at her. She waved at him.

He seamed to notice her wave because he winked back at her. She then smiled.

"See, Jaz, that's what we was talking about. She so sprung right now she don't even know what I just said," Rocsi said looking at Imani. "Mani, what I just say?"

"Huh?! What 'cha say," Imani said shaking herself back to earth.

"Exactly what I said," Rocsi smirked proving her point.

"So…" Jazmine

"So what?" Imani asked.

"So you goin' ask him out or are you just gonna sit there and think about him," Jazmine asked.

"Why would I ask him out? He probably don't even like me like that." She said hotly. "Even though he is so fine," she said in a soft suppressed moan to herself. Then she grabbed the straw and put it into her mouth and started to suck up her Sprite out of the can to avoid smiling and give her friends the satisfaction of being right.

"You know, Mani, he is kinda cute," Jazmine smiled.

"But you better watch out 'cause I heard that Tyesha (Tī-e-sha) want him back," Rocsi advised her friend. The thing is: she'd known Imani for so long Tyesha wouldn't be a problem, because when Imani wanted something, nothing could keep her from getting it.

"I ain't scared of that trick. She'll go after anyone who will let her lay on her back," Imani spat to Rocsi.

"…or get on her knees," Jazmine continued Imani's statement. Imani then held her hand out to give Jazmine a high-five.

"Y'all wrong for that…Even though, you probably right," Rocsi said drinking her Coke.

_Next Day…._

Imani pulled into the parking lot in her car with her friends. Jazmine was in the back and Rocsi in the passenger seat. The bell had just rang when the pulled up. "Now, who fault it this?" Imani asked annoyed to her friends.

"If Jazmine hadn't put on my outfit," Rocsi began, "I wouldn't have had to change."

"The only the only thing different about yo' outfits are the pants. You wearing a skirt and Jaz is wearing shorts. You're also wearing different shoes. Like it matters though, people still can't tell you apart unless you talk," Imani rolled her eyes and took the keys out of the car. "You're identical twins, damn it. I swear you two are impossible."

The three girls walked into the doors. It wasn't like it was their first time being late. Hell, if there were an award for being late all the time they'd have it in the bag. They were so good they didn't even get in trouble for it. For Imani it didn't mean much. She knew half of the curriculum already. Her teachers thought of her as the model student, her friends thought of her as the coolest girl around, the boys though of her as a dream girl. Her dad thought of her as the best girl in the world. She didn't think highly of herself. She was just a normal girl.


	10. Chapter 9: Mistakes

The next days at school had gone by relatively slow. Imani had noticed a decrease in appetite; as did JT.

"Are you okay?" JT asked Imani at the lunch table.

Imani looked up from the spaghetti she was stirring with her fork. "Huh,"

"Are you okay. Is there anything wrong with you?"

"Are you saying something's wrong with me?" Imani said getting offensive.

"No, I just noticed you haven't been eating as much,"

"Are you saying that I used to eat a lot? JT, are you calling me fat?"

"No, Mani," he took a deep breath trying to think over is words wisely before he said anything else. "You are acting really different."

"Okay. I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me."

"There's nothing wrong with you"

"I've been doing this all week."

"It's probably no big deal."

**In the hallway…**

"Taylor, Taylor," Chad yelled running behind his girlfriend who was purposely walking away from him. "Taylor."

"Go away," she said still walking away.

"What's up with you?"

"What's up with me?" she asked flabbergasted; she then stopped walking to turn and face him. "What's up with me?" she said a little louder. "What's up with you," she asked poking him in the chest with her index finger on her last word.

"What do you mean me?" Chad grabbed her finger that had been poking him and placing it back at Taylor's side.

"You've been avoiding me. You don't call me at all. We had a date on Saturday and you totally spaced and left me there. Everytime I call you, your mom answers and says 'he's not here right now'."

"Maybe I'm busy. Do you think I'm cheating on you or something," Chad asked her seriously looking at her. "Or is it the fact that you're jealous."

"When my boyfriend is never around, never calls, misses dates, and is hanging out with a girl who isn't me all the time. What am I supposed to think? All you do is hang out with that new girl. I think her name is Imani, but her name is irrelevant. The point is that you never talk to me."

"Taylor, listen to me. I swear, to you on every thing that I own, I am not cheating on you with Imani or anyone else. I would never do that to you," Chad said to her very sincerely; then he kissed her on the cheek.

Taylor inhaled sharply. "Okay. I don't know what I was thinking,"

"Hey, I have something for you," he said as he pulled a ring out of his pocket and slid it on her finger. "You're welcome" he said as he kissed her on the cheek, before she could say a word Chad was gone into the crowd of people that appeared as soon as the bell rang.

----

"Gabi, I have no idea why I thought Chad was cheating on me." Taylor confided to her friend, an hour had passed since her lunch confrontation.

"I told you that. You should really trust me more on these kinds of things," Gabriella said sticking her tongue.

Taylor reached into her locker and pulled her Calculus book. She turned her wrist at such an angle that Gabriella had to see the ring on her finger.

"Where did that come from?" Gabriella asked grabbing Taylor's hand to hold the ring up to the light. "Careful, Tay, you better put continent away before you blind someone."

"Ha, ha, ha. Very funny, Gabi. Chad gave it to me."

"How sweet of him," Gabriella smirked. "I'll see you later. The bell's about to ring and I don't want to be late for my history."

"Yeah, see you,"


	11. Chapter 10: Flashbacks

The day went by very quickly and Imani raced home. As soon as she got into her small home she made a fast break to the toilet. The sound of retching and convulsing filled the entire room. _It was probably the spaghetti _Imani thought as she finished vomiting. She then brushed her teeth and wiped her saliva and chunks of food off her face with a wash cloth. Then she laid down on the bed hoping that she wouldn't have to throw up acid next. She gently closed her eyes and rested her head on the pillow. She used her hand to make the tears that were appearing in her eyes quickly disappear. After a few moments she drifted into a flashback combined with a dream she was having.

**In her dream/flashback…**

Imani was at a huge party with her boyfriend, Darnell. They had just got there.

As soon as she got into the house Darnell pinched her butt. "Keep your hands off my ass and anywhere else on my body," she said grabbing the boy's hand.

"You need to loosen up, Mani," Darnell told her. Usually she was the flirty, out- there-girl at parties but something was different tonight.

"I can loosen up," she said as she walked away from him into the kitchen were he couldn't see her. She got a cup of punch and reached on the counter and poured a half of bottle of vodka into the punch. She then pulled the cup to her lips and drank as much as she could in one swallow. After about 10 minutes at the table she started to giggle and make her way back to him. "See I can get loose all I want. Let's dance, baby," she said her voice was slightly suggestive. After a few minutes of dancing Imani lead him downstairs into the basement/ bedroom, where he lied down on the bed and she looked at herself in the mirror.

Imani looked at herself in the mirror.

"You look good. How do you feel?" he asked her.

"I've never felt better, sexy" her voice slurred slightly. Then she ran to him and jumped on him and pinned him down on the bed.

"Mani, are you drunk?" he asked her as he looked at her.

"You mean, am I drunk enough," she smiled her tone sounded even more slurred.

She leaned down to kiss him but instead she turned her head to vomit into the trash can next to the bed. The alcohol had come back to bite her.

"Okay, now I know," he chuckled as he pulled her hair out of her face as she continued to convulse. "Margarita meet wastebasket; wastebasket meet margarita(1)."

**That flashback ended but her dream continued with another…**

Imani had been spending most of her time at Darnell's house. (A.N/ no, they didn't do 'that' then) Her dad was out-of-town as usual so it made no since to stay at an empty house. Darnell lived by himself because of the fact that his mother was an alcoholic in rehab and his father left when he was seven years old. He had a job as a mechanic in a small garage that pays the bills for the small one bedroom/ one bath apartment

Everyday was pretty much routine. She'd wake up, run to take her shower and all the other things; then sneak out of the house before he woke up and drive to school. Other times Darnell would wake up in time to drop her off at school, but usually Imani would drive herself. Then there were the few times when she'd forget to set the alarm clock and be awakened by him. She was in loved and she loved every minute of it. She felt like she wasn't put on the back burner; like someone actually cared for her.

"Hey," Imani smiled as went into to the living room and sat on the arm of the sofa, looking down at her boyfriend who had just woken up.

"What's up," he asked her as he opened his eyes. He got up and stretched as his back popped.

"I told you, I'd sleep on the sofa and you can have your bed. After all it is your bed,"

"It don't bother me,"

"But I think it's wrong of me to come into your house and steal your bed,"

"I asked you if you wanted to stay here. You said you did so here you are."

"Thank you, so much," she said as she leaned down over the arm to hug him but lost her balance and fell on top of him on the sofa. She rested her head under his chin, comfortably; it seemed to fit there like a piece of a puzzle. He didn't move and neither did she. She felt comfortable and secure.

**In the real world…**

Imani's phone rang loudly, abruptly awaking her from her dreams. She reached for it and groaned from exhaustion as she looked at the caller ID. The screen read Keri. She thought about Keri for a minute. Keri was her friend from Burbank. She would always make her laugh she was known for being chick with an attitude who could be nice but gets mad easily at her school. Sure she was nice to her friends but if you made Keri mad, watch out. A lot like Imani.

"Hello?" Imani asked into the phone, her voice still groggy and sleepy.

"Hey, Mani, where have you been? You've missed like three weeks of school," Keri informed her friend.

"I moved," she said into the phone. Technically it was half true. "I'm in Albuquerque, Ker," Imani told her friend. She remembered when she met Keri in 2nd grade and she had a Care bear's bag.

"Well you couldn't tell anybody. Almost everyone's worried sick,"

"I'm sorry; the move was kind of," she sighed, "sudden."

Keri was not completely convinced but she didn't want to escalate the matter any further. "Do you know when you're coming back?"

"No, not for sure. Tell everyone not to worry."

"Okay, be safe, love ya," Keri told her friend as she hung up the phone.

* * *

(1) Does anyone out there know what the line is from. Put it in the review or PM me if you think you know it 


	12. Chapter 11: The Breakup

Taylor sat down in her seat in her Anatomy class. To her detest Sharpay sat directly in front of her. Usually when the teacher would start to explain the lesson, Sharpay would adjust her head to block Taylor's view of the board and the diagrams. When the teacher would leave the room Sharpay would spray hairspray all over her head but she'd use so much the air all over the room would be scarce and unbearable to the lungs.

"Okay, um… Taylor McKessie your next. Do you have you're project with you today?" Mr. Jameson asked. "I am aware that your project isn't due until tomorrow but since Miss Evans," he glared at Sharpay, "doesn't have hers today we have time for about one more project."

"Okay," Taylor smiled as she walked down the aisle to the front of the room. She removed her flash-drive/ memory stick from around her neck and started to twirl it around her finger. She then took the plastic protective cover off of it so she could plug it into the laptop on the table in the front of the room. The science program had gotten some funding from a rich alumni so each student in the anatomy class a laptop they could use in class so as soon as she opened the program on Mr. Jameson's computer.

"Okay, my power point is about sexual habits in humans," Taylor began but was interrupted by Sharpay.

"Taylor, darling, I think we _all _know about that," Sharpay smirked.

Taylor sighed deeply so she didn't say anything she would regret. Taylor then began to explain her topic in such detail; it was as if she had been studying for months.

The bell rang as soon as she finished her presentation so she disconnected her flash-drive and went back to her seat to pick up her back pack and her anatomy book.

"I guess someone isn't getting anything it that particular area, are they," Sharpay laughed coyly.

"Excuse me?" Taylor asked, even though she heard exactly what Sharpay had said.

"You heard me. Your boyfriend, isn't I guess. He's been to busy hanging out with that new girl. Imani, I think that's her name. Trust me, I have my sources and I see everything," Sharpay winked as she walked out of the room. It was only a matter of time until before her plan would fall into play.

Sharpay's words echoed in Taylor's mind for most of the day. _What did she mean by 'I see everything' _Taylor thought. She zoned out of most of her classes during the day. She needed to see what Sharpay was talking about. Usually Sharpay's words would bounce right off, but these stuck with her.

----------

Taylor got to her Anatomy class extra early the next day. She needed to talk to Sharpay. As soon as Sharpay reached her seat, Taylor began to talk.

"Sharpay, what did you mean by you see everything yesterday," Taylor asked skeptically.

"Ooh, nice ring," Sharpay said, completely side stepping the question completely.

"Thanks. Chad got it for me."

"Yeah, Imani didn't want it, so I guess he gave it to you,"

"What do you mean? He gave me this the yesterday," Taylor looked at her seriously.

"I saw him giving that ring to Imani last week during free-period," Sharpay defensively said. "She took it off and gave it back to him."

"What makes you think I would believe anything you say?" Taylor asked, remembering all the stuff that Sharpay had done in the past few years.

"I have proof. I video taped it on my phone," Sharpay growled.

"Huh…You have it on your phone," her voice slightly quivered not ready to see what was coming next.

"Here," Sharpay smiled as she pulled her Sidekick out of her pink Coach purse. She opened up the video gallery and scrolled down to the video. "Sorry I was outside so I couldn't get any sound just video."

Taylor watched as Imani pulled the ring out of the box, put it on and took it off with a sour expression. Then Imani gave the ring back to him and walked away. Tears started to build in her eyes as she saw this. Sharpay also showed her the time they were at the mall and she kissed him on the cheek. Taylor wiped the tears away from her eyes and waited in anguish for the class to end.

After the bell rang Taylor headed to her locker and then to the cafeteria. She had so many mixed emotions. Her heart was breaking. She was angry and sad all at the same time. She stormed into the cafeteria fuming. She walked up behind Chad.

"Hey, babe," Chad said casually.

"I can't believe you," Taylor said with hurt in her voice.

"Can't believe I what?" he asked confused.

"You know what you did," she spat.

It just so happened that someone had walked right past Taylor with a tray from the lunch line. She took the bottle off the tray and poured it on Chad's head. He jumped and attempted to say something but before he could she had thrown the ring down on the cafeteria floor and ran out.

Chad reached for the napkins on Troy's tray to dry himself off, but his hair looked hopeless when it was wet.

"What the hell was that about," Troy asked halfway laughing and halfway seriously.

"I have no idea," Chad said getting up, "but I'm about to find out."

Gabriella was already outside trying to see what was wrong with Taylor. "Oh my gosh, Taylor. What just happened," Gabriella asked her friend as she sat down on the tiled floor of the hallway next to her best friend. Gabriella put her arms around her as Taylor cried. Taylor laid her head on Gabriella's shoulder and let her tears flow.

"Chad," Taylor sniffed, "cheated on me. He only gave that stupid ring because Imani didn't want it,"

"Tay, I know all the evidence points against him, but at least let him explain," Gabriella calmly reasoned.

"No, I never want to see that two-timing basketball-playing jackass ever again," she managed out through hysterics.

"Taylor," Gabriella sighed.

"I thought he liked me… I thought he loved me," Taylor cried.

"I'm sure he does, sweetie," she whispered.

Chad walked out of the cafeteria to see the two girls sitting on the floor. "Taylor, what the hell were you thinking back there," Chad growled.

"I was thinking I just dumped me boyfriend," Taylor said getting up.

"For what? What did I do?" he asked seriously.

"You know what you did. I can't believe you. I already know. Go ahead and admit it,"

"Taylor, I honestly have no idea what you are talking about. I thought we settled this jealousy stuff the other day,"

"I'm not jealous, and I'm done with you," Taylor announced hotly.

By then they were arguing so loudly that everyone in the cafeteria heard them and a bunch of them had come outside to see what was happening. Imani was one of them.

"What are you two arguing about," Imani asked.

"You," Taylor growled, "Don't even talk to me."

"What did I ever do to you?" Imani asked confused.

"You won't even admit it that you've been doing with Chad,"

"Me and Chad. Nothing is going on or has ever been going on," Imani protested.

"I can't believe Chad was cheating on me with this tramp,"

"Tramp?! I-I-I-I," Imani started but before she could finish she dropped to the ground with a hard fall. Her eyes were closed and she lied there not moving.


	13. Chapter 12

The ambulance raced to East High School. The students could here the sirens from outside. They had tried everything to wake up the lifeless teenager. She was still lying on the floor in the hallway outside the cafeteria. The loaded her onto a stretcher and carried her into the ambulance. She was bleeding out of her body and was not where close to waking up. Chad volunteered to ride in the ambulance.

"Taylor, we need to talk later, but right now my best friend is sick and this is important," Chad told Taylor as he climbed into the ambulance after the stretcher.

Taylor nodded as she watched to ambulance disappear down the street and listened to the sirens fade in the distance.

The rest of the school day trudged by slowly. They were unaware of anything happening.

---

Chad was at the hospital. It was a good thing Imani was eighteen otherwise she wouldn't have been able to be operated on. He looked through her purse hoping find her phone or someway to contact someone she knew. He picked up her phone and looked at the last call answered. It read Rocsi. He quickly pressed the green phone to call her. He didn't know who Rocsi was but it was one of the most called numbers in the phone besides Jazmine.

"Hello?" a girl asked on the other end of the phone.

"Hi, um, Rocsi. Do you know Imani Jones?" he asked.

"Who is this?" Rocsi asked confused.

"I'm Chad, a friend of Imani's. Listen, do you know exactly why Imani is here in Albuquerque."

"Oh, Imani used to talk about you when we were little. Yeah, but why is it your business?"

"Well she's in the hospital now. She has internal bleeding that they can tell. The doctors are not sure exactly what's wrong. If you care about Imani at all you well tell me whatever you know so the doctors can do something,"

"I can't tell you. Give the phone to one of her doctors," Rocsi told him.

Chad ran down the hallway to find one of the doctors. He recognized one of them as the lady who helped Imani into the hospital from the stretcher. "Dr. Amberson," Chad said when he finally reached her.

"What is it?" the women asked as she got ready to walk into the OR (operating/operation room).

"Here," he handed the phone to the doctor.

The doctor looked slightly confused but took the phone. "Hello"

Chad couldn't understand what was happening on the phone but he guessed it helped.

"Thank you very much, miss," Dr. Amberson said to the girl on the phone. She hung up the phone and handed back to Chad.

"With this information I might be able to save your friend," the doctor said as she ran into the OR.

---------------------------------

The hours passed by and Taylor, Gabriella, and Troy arrived the hospital. Chad and Taylor had tried to talk but they were interrupted each time. The four sat in the chairs outside of Imani's room. Taylor didn't really want to come. She only came because Gabriella wanted her to and the fact that Gabriella was her ride home.

Down the hallway was the desk. There was a tall dark-skinned young-looking man there. "Can I help you?" asked the receptionist after she got off the phone.

"Is there an Imani Jones here?" he asked. His voice was hard.

She looked through the files on her desk. "Jones, Imani," the file read. "Just follow that nurse right there." She turned her head away from him. "Rachael," she called the young looking nurse." Take this young man to 3240."

"No problem, I'm about to take her dinner," the nurse said with a tray in her hands.

The boy followed the nurse. "Do you know why she's at the hospital?" he asked.

"I'm not supposed to tell; doctor-patient confidentiality. But if you were to glance at the chart by the door on the way to the room I wouldn't be revealing anything," she said raising an eyebrow.

As the reached the room they saw the four teenagers in the room. The boy looked at the chart as the nurse entered the room. The used a lot of technical words that he didn't know the meaning of but he knew. He read "internal bleeding" and "ectopic pregnancy." His eyes increased in size as he read over the chart.

"Hi, Imani," Rachael said as she pushed the wheeled tray towards the bed.

"I'm not hungry," Imani replied.

"Okay, but you have a visitor," Rachael said looking towards the door.

The tall dark-skinned young man walked in the room.

"Darnell," Imani hissed as she turned to look at the door.


End file.
